Stress Session
by LuteLyre
Summary: The second Better with Three!  No relation to first.   In which the Sand Sibs have a tension-relieving experience and Gaara actually gets to smile. Wow.  Don't read if you don't like Sandcest!


A/N: A Better with Three! Squee! Yay for this ones randomness, roughness and crackity.

Warning!: Incestiness of the sand variety. M for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn.

In which The Sand Sibs have a tension-relieving exercise, and Gaara gets to actually smile. Wow.

Threesome: Tema/Gaara/KanKouro

Stress Session

Temari's got that look in her eye again. The one about as scorching as a 1st rate sandstorm and as devious as a hyena going for some poor defenseless animal. If looks could kill, Kankouro reflected, he'd be in his grave.

She greets him with lovely sisterly zeal by slapping his face. It stings, so he's selfishly glad his paint hasn't dried yet and most comes off on her hand, swiping across fingers in purple streaks.

'Ha!' He thinks snidely while she stares at her fingers in repulsion and attempts to wipe it on the black shirt hanging over his chair, as he'd been about to decorate his chest next. It serves her right. She's messed up his whole look.

He was going for a new one, with thin lines of the purple paint around his eyes and fanning from the corners out, and a few vertical ones down his nose and chin. It would've looked great if his charming sister hadn't ruined it, and he told her so.

Wrong thing to say apparently.

"You would've looked like a fuckin' Egyptian purple toe rag!" She rages. "I'll show your face what looks great on it!"

Uh-oh.

He holds up his hands, defensive and arrogantly placating. "What? What is it?"

She fixes a hard blue gaze on him. He just loves to rise to the bait.

"Don't tell me you don't know! You complete asshole of a brother! You inconsiderate shithead!"

"God, look, chill the fuck out! I have no clue what you're talking about! Maybe you'd realize that if you calmed down for two consecutive seconds! What, you forget to take your Midol this morning?"

"Why YOU!"

As the two continue their merry, bitched out conversation, they don't notice the sand fingers curling into the room, deceptively casual and innocuous-looking.

The redheads lip tugs up just the tiniest bit, almost unnoticeable in the half-light where he stands at the door.

When the two are shoved together suddenly and violently by thick sand vines gripping forcefully around their necks and smashing their lips upon each others with an audible clunk, Gaara lets himself smirk a little more because, as usual, they just take it to the next level on principle once they're so wound up.

The Kazekage observes as his brother and sister snap and bite at each others lips, forcing tongues down throats, and then progress to tear at each others clothes. Temari can't help but squirm when Kankouro bites right at that tender place just under her ear, and then the puppetmaster grins against the side of her head as she gives a breathy squeal when he rips her offending skirt away to rock his hips into hers, hard. Her hand gropes down to his ass and gropes cruelly in retaliation while the other rakes nails down his unclothed chest and he has to choke out a needy moan.

Principles gotta be followed after all.

He was enjoying the view, but when the Jinchuriki realizes they're about to snap into bickering again because she's telling him to just fucking finger her already and he's cutting back how maybe he wants his cock sucked first, Gaara makes his sand pull them apart by their hair and wades in, face emotionless as usual.

They glare at him, clothes ripped and already forming bruises and looking so _delectable_, with a hickey on Temari's chest he just itches to lick, and Kankouro's purple-smeared mouth open to pant.

He folds his arms and stares as Kankouro gives a half whimpering, half challenging grunt, like always, and Temari glares her jewel-hard eyes over his clothed shoulders and chest as though he looked delicious even though she was dying to rip him limb from limb, like always.

"I thought we were going to make these stress-relieving exercises whole family affairs, siblings."

It was fun to be cool and collected in the midst of their flushed skin and angry eyes.

Temari half-stalks, half-saunters up to him. Her nails scratch his neck as she pulls his head toward hers and he revels in the automatic, uncringing touch.

"Well then join in butthead. You're overdressed."

That's when she kisses him with demon-like ferocity and Kankouro slams his body against Gaaras back with a thud to lave his tongue down the redheads exposed nape and he groans and lets himself ride away with the violent frenzy of their fucking and loving and scratching, even though its back-bitingly sick and crazy and rough. But it's because it feels right and good that they love each other this way. It feels true.

It's fun and rip-roaring and dirty, just like all the other times. They take and take and give and give, and the sandstorm winds blow like devil minions through their bodies until they're exhausted. Gaara relishes using his teeth and tongue on the struggling, gasping Temari held down by his sand around her wrists and spread open ankles even though she shrieked indignantly at their tying and squirms futilely. He loves her hips seeking his mouth without shame, and teases like the bastard he is.

Behind him Kankouro laughs dark and low at him and his hands are rough around Gaaras hips with nothing to ease the pain he builds, but his tongue is hot, his lips are smooth and he whispers that Gaara makes him feel good, Gaara makes them feel good. So the Kazekage's mouth twitches almost a smile on his stoic face and he forestalls Temari's orgasm until his brother makes him peak, a white-hot, sand-flecked howl in his head.

When it dies down he opens his watery eyes to an irate Temari slamming herself down on his cock as Kankouro presents himself at the redhead's lips with a raspy whisper not to tease.

Of course he has to anyway, by pulling his sisters head to his lips first to make her whimper with her taste in him and when his hips buck within her. His sand wraps around her waist and then around KanKouros thighs to pull him closer and the puppetmasters purple tinged fingers wrap themselves in sweaty locks with a groan when Gaara finally opens up.

They all revel at the sounds they make, and the fever in their brains, and move and fuck and twist like this was the last time they'll ever be alive, even though probably it'll all happen again soon, to 'relieve tension', because this was a spitfire family with a spitfire game.

Later, when the sandstorm winds have ebbed and eased down, all three of them lie in a naked heap on the floor, with Temari's head pillowed on Kankouro's stomach and Gaara next to them melded like hot iron into Kankouro's side, they sigh and blink and look around with a tinge of exasperation on their faces. Temari's hair is fallen from its ties and clouds about her head, Gaara has hickeys and bruises and bites on his unmarkable skin, and Kankouro is covered in a fine layer of sand and sex-sweat and his hips twitch sometimes because there is still a little tendril of shell-grains playing over his pelvis.

Temari groans dimly when she sees the wreak they made of the room, and then trails her fingers over the chiseled chests of her brothers.

"You know, it's only after we do this that I realize it's kinda sick and twisted, isn't it?"

Kankouro's laugh is grating but light, like he still sees the humor.

"We're a sick and twisted family. So its whatever."

Gaara sighs a whooshing blow of breath. When he speaks, it is very soft and his mouth is small in his blank face.

"I think I like loving you like this."

The two others smile secret against slick skin. They don't admit to it, but they love that the only ones who can handle Gaara are them, and that he loves them as feverishly as he can. It was Gaara who started this all anyway, the sneaky bastard.

"I think I do too."

"Yeah."

For a few more minutes there is a peaceful silence.

Then,

"I can't even remember why I was mad at you anyway."

"That's what the 'stress session' was for. Thank god, I thought you wouldn't let up at all."

A slap.

"Ow!"

"Jerk! I had a great reason to be mad at you. You should've apologized even without a 'stress sess- What the fuck! You know that was not what this was for!"

"Whoa, stop being such a bitch about it!"

The bickering can't stay away for long. They're siblings after all.

Gaara feels his lips start to slide up involuntarily in a smirk again.

_fin_

A/N: Ooh. Sexy naughty sandies! Tema and Kankouro are perhaps a bit out of character. Oh well I like the sand sibs getting it on together. I imagine it rough and bitchy and wild. But they gotta love Gaaras little feelings at the end. Yay!

Yes I am disturbed….sorry? :p

Next ones gonna have some serious smut people! Just wait for it!


End file.
